<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One by hrmonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664430">The One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrmonie/pseuds/hrmonie'>hrmonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends With Benefits, M/M, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrmonie/pseuds/hrmonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haechan just wants someone to fuck him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have stories saved up from previous fandoms that i'm changing for nct! sooo yeah a little rusty and new to ao3 (used to post on tumblr)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>haechan wanted nothing more than a good fuck buddy. he didn’t care for relationships or one night stands, what he craved was something more. he wanted someone to treat him well, but know when to punish him and put him in his place. he had been with other boys and knew that they were awkward, never knowing how to control a situation. he wanted someone mature who was experienced and knew what he was doing, said man was moon taeil.</p>
<p>he began seeing taeil at the beginning of the semester. they were stuck being partners for their class, much to his dismay. he wanted to be partnered up with mark instead, but the professor had the audacity to group his students. he didn’t really know much about the older student except that he was some sort of music major.</p>
<p>
  <em>“oh great, i’m stuck with you.” haechan sighed as he sat next taeil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>taeil only side eyed him, giving him a quick glance over before he rolled his eyes and went back to copying down notes from the board.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>haechan continued pestering him, trying to get taeil to speak, but with little to no success. taeil just ignored him or replied with a simple “hmph” or “no”. the younger man became frustrated, simply giving up and averting his attention back to the professor. or at least he tried to. he couldn’t help himself from stealing glances at the man sitting next to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>he never noticed taeil before, mostly because taeil kept to himself. he was polite enough with the professor and had seen him come and go to class with his friends, but this felt like the first time haechan had actually seen taeil. he continued watching him write, not really interested in what was being discussed in front of him anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“quit looking at me and pay attention.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>haechan felt his face burn up slightly, he didn’t expect taeil to say something let alone actually call him out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“oh so now you want to talk to me?” he retorted, quickly gaining his composure.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“don’t be a brat, we’ve only just met and you’re already being difficult.”</em>
</p>
<p>those words affected him way more than he’d like to admit. from that day on haechan was determined to have his way with taeil. of course taeil wasn’t even aware of the beast that he had awoken.</p>
<p>since that day the two had become insanely close. to outsiders it seemed like they were best friends, a cute younger brother and his older more mature brother looking out for him, but what went on behind closed doors was far from it.</p>
<p>
  <em>“haechannie, c’mon we have to go to class.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the younger boy was straddling the older’s lap, grinding and wiggling on top of him as he sucked on his neck. taeil’s hands were holding onto haechan’s hips firmly as he kept him in place. tiny bruises would surely be left on his skin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“don’t act like you don’t want this, hyung,” haechan mumbled into his neck before pulling away, “why else would we be on the 3rd floor in the library?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the two were in one of the study rooms in their library on campus. they had one last class for the day and usually met in between gap periods to ‘study’.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“stop talking back and get up.”</em>
</p>
<p>their relationship like this progressed. slowly changing from small makeout sessions to mindless, unadulterated fucking. to be completely honest, haechan was still new to a lot of things, yet that didn't stop him from beggging taeil to be rougher and more assertive, he craved that feeling of being owned and used. them meeting and hooking up was fate haechan thought. taeil was perfect for him and he never wanted to lose him.</p>
<p>
  <em>“god you’re such a little slut, hyuck,” taeil groaned as he watched him spit on his cock and started played with the head. once he was done he got on all fours at the edge of taeil’s bed waiting for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“i don’t see you compla—,” his words were cut off as taeil thrust inside him in one quick motion. taeil didn’t even give him time to adjust before he started ramming into him. automatically his back dipped, dropping his chest to meet the bed with no power to hold his torso up as he moaned pitifully against the blankets</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“fuck, shut up already and be a good fucktoy.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>haechan couldn’t contain the sounds coming from his mouth both from pleasure and pain. he loved being used like this by taeil, loved the absolute filth and degradation the older would send his way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>taeil kept thrusting into him quickly setting a pace. “my perfect little slut. you like it when i fuck you like this, don’t you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>haechan was a mess, gripping onto the sheets with tears forming at the corners of his eyes. taeil was being so rough with him he couldn’t even think straight or respond to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SMACK</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“answer me.” he gritted through closed teeth.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“mmph yes taeil-ah! love being your little slut.” haechan whined from the sudden slap to his ass.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“this i-is how you’re meant to be.” taeil cursed at hyuck tightening around his cock, the sight of the younger boy moaning against the bed and the position allowing him to watch his dick disappear in and out of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“moaning for me only, this is where you belong. shit!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the coil in haechan’s stomach tightend, he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “please, please don’t stop taeil. i’m so close, please!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>hearing him beg only spurred taeil on more as he quickened his pace. his blunt nails digging into his skin as his fingers held onto his hips. he felt haechan’s walls clench around his cock and knew he’d cum any second. without breaking a sweat, taeil reached for hyuck’s member and started pumping him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>all this was too much for the younger boy, his mind going completely blank as he came hard from all the stimulation. taeil only groaned when he felt the white stickiness on his hands.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“mmm, taeil cum for me.” he cooed as he tried his best to turn and face him. haechan kept clenching and unclenching around him, coaxing him out of his orgasm. taeil moaned, seeing his haechannie looking all fucked out and feeling him around his cock drove him crazy. it wasn’t long before taeil’s hips stuttered. he quickly pulled out and pumped himself, spilling onto the younger’s ass. he collapsed next to him and pulled haechan close, both worn out and enjoying the silence as they caught their breath. wrapping his arms around his torso. he pressed gentle kisses onto his neck and wiped his matted hair from his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“is my baby okay?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“amazing.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>